Erase my Scars
by SaffronAngel
Summary: Jasper had a little sister when he joined the Confederate Army. What ever happened to her? And why are the Volturi involved? Who is the woman that Emmett seems so enamored of? It certainly isn't Rose. Rating is just to be safe. I'm not sure where the story is going to go. This story was adopted from It's always Wednesday
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I adopted this story from It's Always Wednesday. I hope I do it justice.

 **Prologue**

I would never forget that day. It had been the worst day of my entire young life. The day I watched my older brother walk out the door and go to his death. I had idolized him and he walked away from me, leaving me with a promise he could never keep.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Please don't leave, J!" I yelled as I watched my older brother, Jasper, start to walk out the door._

 _He turned to look at me, a tender look in his eyes. He opened his arms as I ran to him, clinging to him once I was wrapped in his arms._

" _I have ta go, Bells." he told me, sighing._

" _No ya don't, J!" I responded back, close to tears. I felt them burning my eyes. It was hell for me. "Yer gonna die out there. I can feel it! I'm never gonna see ya again! Please don't leave me alone, J. Ya are the only family I have left. The one and only person that has been with me through thick an' thin. Please don't leave! Please!" I sobbed out._

 _He held me harder before he let me go. He brought his hands to my face and cleared away my tears, allowing me to see the budding tears in his blue eyes that were identical to mine. He kissed my forehead and smoothed down my wavy blue-black hair whispering sorry as he let go._

" _No!" I shouted. I tried to run to him but Mr. and Mrs. Applegate, our neighbors, held me back._

 _I watched as he put his confederacy hat on and mounted his horse. "We'll see each otha again, baby sis. I promise." Then he rode off._

 _He had no clue how long it would take him to fulfill his promise. Or how much hell the two of us would go through before he could._

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Would he ever know that I would count every single day until I saw him again? I doubted it.

I had been only sixteen and Jasper only 18 that fateful day. But Jasper was real good about sending letters on a regular basis for the longest time.

Just after my eighteenth birthday, not quite two years later, Jasper's letters stopped coming. I watched for the mail to arrive every day but I never saw another letter from the brother that had loved and cared for me for so long.

A month later, a letter was delivered to my door that changed my life forever. As I stood there in the kitchen, reading the letter, feeling my heart break inside my chest.

 _Dear Ms. Whitlock,_

 _It is with a heavy heart that I write to inform you that your brother, Major Jasper Whitlock, was sent to assist with the evacuation of Galveston from which he never returned. We were informed by a surviving soldier that he had seen Major Whitlock's dead body laying on the ground. He said that he had not been able to retrieve the body for return to you for burial due to the fact that he was escorting more refugees from Galveston to Houston._

 _When we were able to send a party to the location described by the soldier, Major Whitlock's body was gone. We assume it was dragged off by wild animals for food._

 _Our sincerest condolences and apologies on this day of most profound sorrow. Please know that your brother died a hero in the service of his country. He will be always remembered as such._

 _General William Wirt Adams_

I dropped that letter on the floor of the little kitchen and ran out the door. I didn't scream or anything. Just dropped the letter and ran. I wouldn't be able to live there knowing all of the memories of Jasper that would haunt the entire house. But it would be worst of all in the kitchen. That was where we'd started all of our days together before he had left to join the confederate army.

I could hear Jasper's words to me the day he decided to join up. "I may not agree with everything the South does, Bells, but I do believe in her right to live the way she wants to. I don't believe that the North has the right to tell us how to live. Even though I agree that slavery should be abolished."

"But, Jasper, how can you fight for the South when you don't agree with their philosophy?"

"We live in the south, baby sis. We have to defend our home." Well, when he put it that way, how in the hell could I argue with him?

But now there was nothing holding me in the house. That's why I ran. I couldn't deal with all the memories of Jasper that would confront me every single day.

I knew that I had to run and run quickly because otherwise Mr. and Mrs. Applegate would come to check on me later in the day. They would try to comfort me and then I would be stuck. They probably wouldn't even let me stay in my house at that time. I'd have to pack my things and leave the house where I had grown up this far and where I had said my final goodbye to my beloved older brother.

We lived on the outskirts of a lively town in Texas, but it was easy for us to stay off everyone's radar. No one paid attention to what went on out there unless it was shoved under their noses.

I didn't think about it right then, but part of me didn't think anyone, other than maybe the Applegates, would ever notice I was even gone. I didn't know just how horribly mistaken I was at the time.

I ran blindly at first, my heartbreak only convincing me that I had to run far and fast. I headed straight into the wilderness and, before I knew where I was going, I had hit desert territory.

Sweat was running down my face and even into my eyes. But I wasn't about to stop. I had resigned myself to dying all alone in this world.

I had no way of finding water so I was pretty certain that I would never survive the desert, no matter how badly I wanted to. Stopping in the middle of nowhere, I looked around me and realized that there was nothing in sight but a mid-sized dust cloud that seemed to be moving right toward me.

Nowhere to hide. Nowhere to run. Not that I thought my legs would support me for long if I tried to run. I just collapsed.

Next thing I knew, there were people with bright red eyes looking down at me where I lay on the floor of the desert just waiting for my death. I just didn't want to live if Jasper were gone. I had no one else that actually cared for me.

"Dear ones, see what we have found," one of the men spoke up. Although I'd never seen a man with hair that long.

"Are you hungry, Master?" one of the others asked. He was a bigger burly man and I was a little frightened by his size. That one picked me up like a piece of meat and offered me to the one with long white hair.

"Dear child, are you lost?" the white haired one asked me. His voice was almost kind and he didn't look as dangerous as he felt. He reached out a hand and I felt as though I had to take it. He held it for a moment and just looked at me as if he were looking for something. "Dear ones, I can hear nothing. What a puzzle! Jane, dear."

The young girl with them stared at me and stared hard as if expecting me to react in some way. I didn't know what she expected but nothing happened. She looked at the white-haired man. "Nothing, Master. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, dear. Alec, your turn to try." The boy who looked to be a twin to the girl stared at me just like she had. I don't know what they were expecting me to do but nothing happened.

The boy just looked at the man and shook his head. The man nodded and looked to the tall lean one standing next to him. "Demetri, could you track her?"

"No, Master. It is as if she doesn't exist. I can see her and smell her but I can not track her."

"How is it that you can not track her if you can smell her?"

"Her scent changes. It changes rapidly. One moment she smells like a forest just after a rain, the next like a magnificent orange grove. It would be enough to confound me were I trying to track her right now."

The one they called Master seemed quite pleased. "Felix, could you carry her in the process of changing?"

"At your command, Master." With that, the white-haired one bent his head and bit me. I don't remember much of the next several days except pain.

When I woke up, I saw everything differently and felt everything differently. It was strange. I don't know how we traveled but I know that we weren't in Texas anymore.

Jane told me that we were in Volterra and far from Texas. I had apparently gone through the most excruciating pain for 10 days as we traveled without making a sound. Highly unusual.

Of course, as I was told several times in the first 100 years, I was the most unusual newborn any of them had ever encountered. I had not made a sound during the changing. My eyes were still what I called 'Whitlock blue', a shade of cerulean that was nearly unmatchable. Of course, I believed at the time that I was the last of the line. And never to meet another.

How mistaken I was I wouldn't know for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Family Reunion**

 **BELLA P.O.V.**

 _"We'll see each otha again, baby sis. I promise."_

Those were the last words that Jasper had ever said to me. I still remember when, two years later, just after I turned 18 and Jasper would've been 20, when the letters from him stopped and they had declared him dead.

That was almost 149 years ago. 54385 days. I could probably go into how many hours as well but why drag it out. Suffice it to say, I hadn't forgotten his promise. Not even after all of that time.

You might wonder how it is that I remember this. How could I still be alive after nearly 149 years? I am now a vampire. Yep that's right, a vampire.

Now I know that people have heard all the myths about vampires. But I'm here to tell you, all those myths about vampires are _not_ true. We don't burst into flames when we walk into the sunlight though we do sparkle. I know, ridiculous but because of the number of scars that I have it looks as if I'm glowing like a disco ball, just like the handful of vampires that survived the Southern Vampire Wars or spending time with the Volturi.

Vampires are not allergic to garlic but, because of our supernatural sense of smell, it smells like shit to us as does all human food. Except for liquor. But I'm not complainin'.

We don't sleep in coffins. In fact, we don't sleep at all. A wooden stake through the heart wouldn't affect us at all. Wood doesn't affect us at all. The only way that a vampire could die is by being torn apart and set on fire. And the only ones that are able to do that are other supernatural bein's.

Finding me collapsed on the desert floor was quite surprise for the Volturi that found me. At first I was to be a "snack" for Aro since, according to the five vampires, I smelt of fresh rain water, vanilla, and roses which meant I smelled really good as a human. But as soon as Aro touched my skin, he heard nothing at all. I know that sounds ridiculous, obviously he wouldn't be able to hear anything if he touched me, no human would be able to. But, of course vampires aren't human.

There are certain vampires that have gifts. Aro, Jane, Alec, and I are just a few to name. Aro is able to hear all of a person's thoughts that they had ever thought in one single touch except for me. Jane can inflict excruciating pain on any being with a single look, except for me. And Alec is able to cut off the senses of any being, except for me.

You see a pattern there. I am a shield, both mental and physical. I am able to block any attack of any kind that is directed towards me or anyone else that I choose to protect in my shield when I expand it. I also have another gift but I'll save that for a later explanation.

Anyways, back to how I became a vampire.

Where was I…oh yeah, when Aro realized that he could not hear my thoughts.

Let me just say that they were stunned. And Aro believed that I would be gifted if I was turned. So that's exactly what he did. He changed me.

During the years, I have become attached to the many members of the Volturi. They are my family. Aro and Suplicia as my parents. Caius, Athenodora, Marcus, and Didyme would be my aunts and uncles. Felix, Alec, and Demetri as my brothers, though none of them could replace Jasper in my heart. Jane, Heidi, and Renata are the sisters that I had never had and the rest of the guard were like close cousins.

I was in charge of training all newborns that were brought to the Volturi and going on certain tasks for the Volturi, which explained all the scars that littered my body. Being head of the Volturi guard, I had a choice of going out on these tasks and obviously I chose to do them. In fact, I had built myself quite a reputation over the years. They only called me the Lady Isabella. Most who saw me didn't survive the experience. Those who did just didn't remember it.

Speaking of tasks, I'm on one right this moment.

This particular mission was to check up on the Cullen coven. They were a coven of vampires that fed on animal blood and lived among humans which is why the Volturi paid extra attention to them.

I was with Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri for this mission. Usually, I wouldn't have so many guard members around me but the Cullen Coven that claimed to be a family had their fair share of gifted vampires.

There's Edward, a vampire that could read minds of any functioning creature but only the outer layer of those thoughts at the time. And unlike Aro, Edward doesn't require touch to hear those thoughts but he doesn't have any control over his gift which means he hears people's thoughts all the time. Though, only at a certain distance away.

Alice is another Cullen that has a gift. She can see the future although, it is not always set in stone. Her visions can change if someone involved in her visions changes their mind about something. Alice's visions are only subjective.

Then there is the God of War. His name is known by many but I have only heard him being referred to as "the God of War." The reason why he is called the God of War is because he is one of the strongest vampires that exist on this earth. He has the gift to manipulate others' emotions and he used that on all of his victims. He was in the Southern Wars as Maria's second. Maria was a vampire warlord (or war lady in her position), and he had survived longer than any other vampire in the Southern Wars, excluding the warlords. He was one of the most feared vampires on the face of the earth.

And I was going to meet him.

For that I was extremely honored. And a bit terrified as well but who wouldn't be?

"Hey, Bella, we'll be there soon. It'll be nice if you can come back to reality and out of la la land." I heard Felix chuckle. "Or I could carry you all the way over there." And, of course, he has to wink at me.

I rolled my eyes at his flirtatious attitude and shook my head, giggling a bit. With Felix, even though I think of him as my annoying older brother and he thinks of me as his baby sister, there were times that he just had to flirt with me.

Lecherous man. But you gotta love 'im.

"Felix, it's either sister or friends-with-benefits. Pick one." Demetri sighed, exasperated with Felix's flirting. "Seriously, man. Make up your mind already, dumbass."

Said dumbass whipped his head around to look at Demetri, and angry but playful glint in his eyes. "What did you say, you skinny bean-pole?"

"You heard what I said-."

"Would you two stop playing around already? We have work to do." Jane huffed.

I laughed, used to their behavior. "Come on, guys. Jane's right. Stop fooling around and let's go. I still want to meet the infamous Cullens. And the God of War."

 **JASPER P.O.V.**

"They're coming."

The whole family rushed to the living room to where Alice sat on the pristine white couch. I stood by the sliding glass window waiting for my brother Peter, and his wife and mate, Char, to come back from hunting. Everyone else gathered around the woman that I once called my wife as she stared blankly at the front door.

"Who's coming, Alice?" Carlisle, the patriarch of this family, asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"The Volturi," Edward answered for her. His face was set in an emotionless mask but his emotions were raging from fear to confusion. "Jane, Demetri, Felix and Alec in particular."

"It's as if I can feel another vampire with them… But I can't see anyone else there." Alice panicked slightly.

The family's emotions changed drastically then at the mention of a possible blind spot. Carlisle was a bit curious and he felt…anticipation? Esme was worried and Emmett was excited, probably hoping for a chance to spar with Felix. Rosalie was downright pissed and wary.

And Alice was downright scared and…determined? Edward felt the same way. The two exchanged glances with each other then with Rosalie.

 _Something is up with those three,_ my beast said.

Before I could reply, I picked up the scents of five vampires. I scented the air a bit more, curious about the familiar scent that I remember from my human life.

Standing up straighter, I walked closer to the door, waiting for the arrival of the scent that was identical to my human sister's. One of the few things that I remember from those long lost days.

I noticed that Pete and Char had arrived and both had joy and smugness pouring off of them in waves. I paid no attention to them, though, as I waited for the possessor of the distinct scent of a clear, flowing waterfall, apples, and hibiscus.

The whole family was on alert, waiting for the Volturi group to come through the front door, which would be in a mere matter of seconds, now.

I heard the telltale signs of five pairs of vampire feet stop in front of the door…

Then it burst open and there she was, my little sister that I had long thought to be dead.

My baby sister, Bella.

"Jasper," she whispered.

"Bells," I responded, opening my arms to her as she ran into them just like she always had.

"Baby sis," I sighed, wrapping my arms around the woman I thought had been lost to me ever since I had gone back to our hometown and discovered she'd gone missing after getting a letter telling her I was dead. "I missed you so much."

The growls came then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Can I kill him?**

 ** _Last time:_** _I heard the telltale signs of five pairs of vampire feet stop in front of the door…_

 _Then it burst open and there she was, my little sister that I had thought to be dead._

 _My baby sister, Bella._

" _Jasper," she whispered._

" _Bells," I responded, opening my arms to her as she ran into them._

" _Baby sis," I sighed. "I missed you so much."_

 _The growls came then._

 **JASPER P.O.V.**

I turned back to the Cullens, pushing my sister behind my back. Alice, Edward, and Rosalie were crouched down, ready to attack. I crouched down, myself, and growled menacingly at my ex-wife and my supposed brother and twin sister.

We growled at each other a bit more before I felt Bella's small hand on my back, soothingly rubbing it to calm me down. Her confidence is actually what soothed me most. That and just knowing that she was alive. I straightened up and noticed that Emmett looked about ready to explode and his emotions weren't any better.

He kept looking at Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and Bella. When he looked at Alice, Edward, and Rosalie he felt contempt, anger, and a sense of disappointment. When he looked at Bella, though, that _really_ surprised me. Looking at my baby sister, he felt love, devotion, lust, and a possessiveness that was so strong that it could only be explained by a mating bond.

Bella stepped out from behind me, obviously not even worried a little bit, and looked towards the three vampires crouched onto the ground… and proceeded to laugh her ass off.

The Volturi guards behind us were sending off a bit of amusement at my sister's reaction to the three Cullens.

Looking back to Bells, who was currently projecting her amusement onto me, I saw that she had her hands on her knees, laughing so hard that I thought venom tears would start to leak out of her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" she inquired, straightening up with a small smirk on her lips. She turned to the members of the guard that had arrived with her. "These three are the ones that everyone has been making a fuss about? This is why I was called out of Volterra and away from training my newborns? PUHLEASE! Not even a challenge. A pansy ass, _boy-child_ who's forever stuck at seventeen, some pixie chick who looks like a prepubescent boy, and a stuck up ice bitch, who probably doesn't deserve the life she's been given. Really? I expected more."

Rosalie looked as if she was ready to pounce and the waves of rage were just pouring out of her. If I didn't know any better, I would say that Edward was constipated and Alice looked as if someone just burned her whole damn closet. It was quite a funny sight to see when you thought about it.

"This bitch did not just insult me?" Rosalie practically screeched. She turned to Emmett and gave him an expectant look. He just continued to stare at Bells. Until Rosalie called her a bitch. Then he swung a heated gaze filled with contempt towards her.

Rosalie flinched under his gaze but shook it off and glared right back at him. She was _so_ stupid. Not to mention full of herself if she thought that just because she and Emmett were married that would spare her from his wrath.

"Why are you giving me that look, Emmett? _I_ am your **mate**. Do not give me that look. In fact, you should be giving that little bitch over there that look." she huffed out, pointing at Bella in a demanding fashion.

" _Who_ are you calling a _bitch_ , Rosalie? Because the only _bitch_ I see is the one I'm talking to right now!" Emmett spat out, each word like a venomous bite from an age old vampire. Rosalie was shocked into silence. A first for her I'm sure. Another first coming from the fact that it was Emmett who had done it.

No one said anything for a moment. Bella was the first to interrupt the silence.

"As… amusing as that was, things are to be done." She turned to Carlisle, then, and nodded. "I am Isabella Marie Whitlock Volturi. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, as well, Lady Isabella." Carlisle replied.

"Please, call me Bella. Just Bella." Bells smiled.

"Alright, well, this is my wife and mate, Esme," he said. "And these are my children-."

Bella smirked the infamous Whitlock smirk. Did my poor old heart a world of good to see that look cross her face. "Yes I know who all your 'children' are." She gestured to each of us as she said our names. "The flat chested pixie is Alice, a seer, the annoying penny-haired boy is Edward, a mind reader, the undeserving ice bitch is Rosalie, the… hot bear is Emmett," she said his name as if it was the sweetest of candies. I looked at her, noticing the change in her scent as she looked at Emmett. It couldn't be! "And this is Jasper, my long lost brother."

There was an immediate uproar as the smirk stayed on her face as if she'd expected just such a reaction.

 **BELLA P.O.V.**

"The only sister that Jasper has is me!" Rosalie squawked. "And how dare you say that about my _husband_ as if I'm not here!"

"If Jazzy had a blood related sister, he would've told me. Right, Jazzy?" Alice pouted.

"That's impossible!" Edward yelled. "My mate is not the sister of the demon that is standing before us."

Before anyone could say anything else, I burst. As my voice got louder, my old accent came back, full force. "First of all, ice bitch, just because you _pose_ as his sister does not _mean_ _that_ you _are_ his sister. And I can damn well say whatever the hell I want ta say 'bout anyone. Got that? Do not forget who ya'll are dealin' with! Second of all, you prepubescent boy, I'm pretty sure that _ma brother_ is not yer _Jazzy_. I know ma brother 'nd I know that he wouldn't go fer girls like you. And _you_ prissy pants," I pointed at Edward, "who the _fuck_ said that I was yer mate. Please tell me now before I put a fist sized hole through yer _pathetic_ excuse for a head." The look on Edward's face was priceless. I nearly fell over laughing myself. Then, I took a deep breath to calm and center myself. "Now, how 'bout we get back to business. After all, the sooner I get done here, the sooner I get back to training ma newborns." I could hear Alec, Felix, and Dimitri snickering behind me.

"Would you idiots at least try to act professional?" Jane's voice reached me and the boys' muffled laughter died. "All members of the Cullen Coven line up in a single file in front of the Lady Isabella."

They all scuttled to do what she said. The only ones that did not show any fear were Jasper and Emmett.

This is where my second gift comes in handy. I am a sponge. Yup, that's right you heard me. I could soak up another vampire's, or any other supernatural's for that matter, gift with the slightest of touches. The best part of my second gift: any other gift that I soak up can be…tweaked. Tweaked as in I can change it to my desire whether I wanted it to be more powerful or easier to handle.

The first one in line was Carlisle. I was going to use Aro's gift for this particular time. I grabbed his exposed wrist and closed my eyes as I searched for any disloyalty to the Volturi. I was glad to find that there was complete loyalty Carlisle showed towards my family. Esme was the same, which was not a surprise, considering they were mates.

Jasper was next in line and held out his hand for me to take. I smiled at him and held onto his hand like I did when we were still human. Looking through his memories made me sob at what I saw he went through. I wanted to go down south and rip Maria apart limb by limb. Jasper sent me comfort and happiness telling me that he was fine now, happy even. I could feel loyalty as well and nodded my head, send my acceptance to him.

Emmett was after Jasper. We just stared at each other for long minutes before he initiated the contact needed for me to see into his thoughts. How he initiated it surprised me at first, feeling his hands settle on my waist before smoothly sliding around behind me and pulling me in close. Then, I smiled and sighed, entwining my arms around his neck as his arms held me close and his lips caressed mine.

And the growls started once more. Agitated, I took my lips from his and leaned my forehead against his chin.

God damn it! This visit was really starting to go sour. And I was not fucking happy. Those three fuck faces are _really_ starting to ruin my mood. I guess I'll just have to teach them what fear is. And I knew just how to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**PETER POV**

My knower had told me on the way back from our hunt that Char and I would definitely want to be present for this situation coming up. It was going to get real interesting real fast and it would put Jasper into a tailspin.

We had hurried back to the house, arriving just moments before the guard did.

Now normally, I would do everything in my power to avoid any and all members of the guard. But this time, I wanted to find out what my knower was talking about. I thought this could get really interesting. Especially with the way he was acting. A page of history was going to be reopened and Jasper's history would come back to haunt him? Cryptic? Yes. Fun? Maybe.

Oh boy, my knower had it dead on the money! Jasper had a little sister when he was human? He never told me about that! I guess he just missed her too much to talk about her. But it looks like his little sister is the one that everyone talks about as Lady Isabella. She's one scary lady.

But she doesn't seem so scary around Jasper. Almost as if she's a little girl who just wants her big brother to take care of her. Unusual vampire. She has the bluest eyes I've ever seen. When Edweird, Rosie, and Pixie Bitch went apeshit over her, Jasper was ready to fight them to protect her.

He had pushed her behind him and stood in front of her. Then, she stepped out from behind him and laughed at them. All three of them. She made fun of them as if they were nothing. What a sight! I think I'm falling in love with her. Funnier yet, I think Char's falling for her too. But then we realized that Emmett was forming a mating bond with her. And she liked it. I guess we have two new members of our little coven now.

I can't help but laugh over the way he initiated contact with her for her to test his loyalty to the Volturi. He put his hands on her waist where her shirt had ridden up when she hugged Jasper and then slid them around to her back to pull her in closer. And, judging by her reaction, she liked what she saw in his mind. She laid a lip-lock on him that made both Char and I jealous.

The blonde looked like she was about to spit fire and brimstone from her eyes. (Would have been cool to see.) She moved as if to attack Isabella and had actually tangled those perfect nails in the lady's hair before Jane stepped forward and lay her ability on the table, making Blondie writhe in pain. Unfortunately, Blondie couldn't get her fingers untangled from the lady's hair fast enough and the nails tore off as she went down.

"Jane," the lady said gently. It really is something to watch even one of the witch twins work. Of course, the other was watching Alice and Eddie-boy, ready to defend his sister if they attacked. Not that I think she actually needed defending. I know that she can apply her talent to multiple targets if she wants to.

"Yes, Lady?" Jane asked with a look of supreme innocence on her face.

"That's enough."

"Master said we were to defend you with our lives if it came to that." Jane's response told everyone in the room just how highly the lady was regarded by the Volturi.

"I said that was enough."

"Yes, Lady." Jane left off torturing Blondie.

"Emmett, did you see what that little bitch did to me? She was torturing me!" Blondie all but shrieked as she pulled herself to her feet. "What are you going to do about it?"

"You were trying to attack Lady Isabella. Did you think the Volturi would send someone defenseless? Did you think such a thing wouldn't have its own penalty?"

I watched as Isabella shook her head, sending Blondie's nails flying from her hair. She looked at Jane. "Did they all come out?"

"I believe so, Lady. Would you like me to check?"

"Please, Jane." Isabella went to drop to one knee but Emmett went down first.

"Allow me to provide you a seat?" he offered as he took her hand.

Isabella giggled and sat down on the one knee he offered her as a place to sit. Jane stepped around behind her and ran her fingers gently through the lady's hair almost like a comb. When Jane was certain that all the nails were out of the Lady's hair, she gently braided her long blue-black hair before placing a tie at the end of it. "Thank you, Jane."

"My pleasure, Lady. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No. No, thank you."

I watched as she lay her head on Emmett's shoulder and smiled. She looked so at peace in that moment that, had I not known that she was one of us, I would have sworn she was about to fall asleep right there on Emmett's shoulder.

"Emmett, who's the one who saved you from that damn bear?" Rosalie screamed. Isabella didn't move. She behaved as if she had no worries.

"You did, Rose. But you know what, the bond never really took between us. I can feel the bond between the Lady and I."

"She's mine," snarled Eddie. I couldn't believe his audacity. And seeing the look on Char's face, she couldn't believe it either.

Of course, he got put in his place when he moved as if to take Isabella from Emmett only to find both Felix and Demetri in the way. "You will not touch the Lady. The choice is not yours to make. The bond is in place and it appears to be quite strong."

"She was to be my mate," Eddie insisted. He tried to push past the two only to discover that he wasn't as strong as he thought he was. "Isabella, you will come to me, now!" he ordered. Like he actually believed that she would listen to him. I always thought he was actually an idiot and now he's proving it.

 **Jasper POV**

Edward dares order my little sister around? Who in the hell does he think he is? I growled low in my chest but I didn't have anything to worry about.

Emmett wrapped his arms around Bella and held her tight for a moment. Then, he whispered into her ear that he would be right back. She stood from her place on his knee and moved out of the way, closer to me where she knew that should trouble arise, I would be able to help. He stood up and stepped around Felix and Demetri.

"She is not your mate, you little toad!" he growled right into Edward's face. "She is MY mate. And there is nothing you can do about it. You know this and it just pisses you off that you don't get your way this time."

"Emmett, do not think to challenge me. You know that I can out-think you on every level."

"Not today you can't, brat," whispered Bella. She moved to face the combatants head on.

"Edward, the only reason you can out-think me is because you read my mind," Emmett said, not letting Edward get to him.

 _'Good move, Emmett. Don't let him get to you. If he does, he's already won.'_ My thoughts were plain as day on my face. But Edward gave no sign that he could hear them. He was focusing on Emmett.

"I can't hear your thoughts. Why can't I hear your thoughts?" He turned towards me. "I can't hear yours either, Jasper. What's going on?"

"You can't hear their thoughts because I am shielding them," Bella said. "It's not a hard thing to do. I'll make sure that this is a fair fight. Although, I'm more than certain that Emmett will win. He has a great deal of brute strength. You don't have it the way he does."

Well, that was no joke. And with as much as Emmett pulled both of us into playing those Rainbow Six video games, I knew that Emmett had some ideas about strategy. He wasn't as I good as I was but he wasn't stupid about it either. A little work and he could be pretty damn good at strategy.

Emmett looked at Edward hard. "Did you want to fight me for her? Now that you know it'll be a fair fight?" Edward looked at Emmett then at Bella.

"Stop blocking me! He doesn't need you protecting him."

"I am only making this a fair fight. After all, reading his mind is cheating. Would you agree, Jane, dear?" She turned her head just enough to catch a glimpse of Jane's smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"Of course, Lady. Using any ability like mind reading is definitely cheating."

Emmett looked at Edward and charged. I had to admit, seeing Emmett's - um - enthusiasm for defending my little sister made me appreciate the interest he had in her. He would be able to keep her safe when necessary. Although I had little doubt that my baby sister was more than capable of taking care of herself. Not to mention the fact that obviously the Volturi held her in high regard, high enough to send the best of the guard with her for this, assured me that Bells was safe anywhere and everywhere they sent her. But I really would love to know how it is that my little sister is a vampire and yet still has the Whitlock eyes.

I could remember her saying that only Whitlocks could have eyes that blue. Of course, she usually followed that by saying that it wasn't fair that I got the "pretty blond hair" to go with them while she got the blue-black hair. She never liked her hair but what she didn't realize was that I love the combination of the hair and eyes. It always made her look so exotic. If she hadn't been my sister, I could have fallen in love with her.

Don't get me wrong. I love my sister dearly. So much that when I found out she had disappeared after getting word that I was missing and presumed dead, I never spoke of her to anyone again. I had never even told Peter and Charlotte. And I considered them family.

Anyway, when Emmett hit Edward, the sound could have been heard in Olympia. The thunderous crack of the two coming together rattled every window in the house. A couple even shattered. Esme gasped when she saw the impact and cringed when she heard the glass shattering in some of the windows.

Carlisle immediately wrapped her in his arms, shielding her from the fight as much as possible. Seeing the distress the fight was causing Esme, I decided this needed to end before they destroyed the entire house.

I started sending lethargy towards Edward first, thinking that if I could calm him down, Emmett would follow out of respect for my sister. As Edward started slowing down, Emmett backed off and started drifting back toward Bella without even looking. He was at least paying attention to his opponent.

Once Edward was down, I kept the lethargy on just enough to keep him docile as Bella stepped forward and took his bare hand. I felt her anger spike as she read him. "You dared touch my brother's wife when they were still married? And yet you wish to claim me as your mate? Who do you think you are, Edward? Just who do you think you are? I can see the mating bond between you and this pixie whore! You two deserve each other for what you have done to my brother!" She pulled back and let go of him. She walked back to Emmett and placed a hand to his chest. She inhaled deeply and let the breath back out, tension visibly leaving her body. Emmett's hands went to her waist as if to anchor her to him.

"Lady, are you well?" Felix asked her softly from one side as Demetri moved to the other.

She took another deep breath and let it out before she spoke again. "I am. However, both Edward and Alice show no loyalty to the Volturi. Therefore, they are, from this moment on, counted as rogues. If ever their intentions turn to betrayal of the Volturi, they will be hunted down and destroyed. I spare their lives at this moment out of respect for you, Carlisle, given your bond to the Kings. However, know that my threat is not an idle one. If they ever seek to completely betray the Volturi and this act of kindness, they will be hunted and destroyed and it will be a long and painful destruction."

"Lady, I thank you for the chance to redeem my children. Will you test Rosalie now?"

"I will." She walked over to Rose and held out one hand.

Apparently, Rose had been suitably impressed by Bella's abilities, including being able to control the witch twins. She meekly put her hand in Bella's. After a moment, Bella let go of Rose's hand and wrapped her arms around Rose in a hug. Something I had rarely seen anyone do with her. Even Emmett had rarely gotten a hug from his wife.

Rose actually hugged Bella back. "I am sorry, Lady. I didn't mean to behave so badly."

"Actually, you probably did. But you did so to try to protect your family. I will not fault you for that much. I actually thank you for thinking to protect those who have taken care of you since you came into this life." Bella stepped back from Rose. "In fact, even though I know he can take care of himself quite well, I thank you for the attempt to protect my brother and for bringing me my mate. My gratitude for that will never fade." And with that simple phrase, my sister stepped back into Emmett's arms as if she'd been born to that spot.

I couldn't get over the happiness I felt from Emmett once Bella was back in his arms. It was an amazing feeling. So content. So peaceful. I hadn't felt that feeling since the last time I'd been around my sister back when we were both still human.

It was at that moment that I noticed Felix looking at Rose as if she were everything to him. Rose was returning the look as if she had just noticed him. Oh, this ought to be good! Rose is mated to Felix. Of course, being in Italy Rose would have all kinds of options for top fashion if she so desired. Plus being with a top member of the guard would give her all kinds of benefits.

I knew that they wanted me for a member of the guard but I just didn't want to go back to that kind of life. Not again. I was there once and it led me to a very bad place. That was a place I didn't care if I never saw again. It was dark and vile and I wouldn't let myself become that creature again. Especially not in front of my little sister. She had been my saving grace for so many years.

When I felt at my lowest, I just had to summon up her memory and think about how she would feel if she saw what I had become in order to bring myself back under control. Stop myself from being a complete monster.

Peter looked at me and nodded. He understood where I was coming from. He remembered that dark time in my existence. Remembered how vicious and cruel I could be. Char all but shivered, remembering that time as well. I had been dreadfully cruel to her especially during that time. And yet she had forgiven me. Especially once she knew how long I had been trapped with Maria at the time. Char was very forgiving toward people who were sincere with her.

Rose walked toward Felix. "My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale. And you are?"

"I am Felix. A trusted member of the guard. A good friend to the Lady. It is my honor and distinct pleasure to meet you, Miss Rosalie." He took the hand she held out and bowed over it, kissing it gently.

"Thank you, Felix. You may call me Rose if you wish."

"I may. But I do like your full name. It is as beautiful as you are."

"Then you certainly may use it if that is what you want. I have never had anyone appreciate my name like that.."

"That is because they were blind to you. I will not say that Emmett is blind entirely, only to your beauty and grace." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her away from the scene of Emmett and Bella together.

I could feel the astonishment of both Esme and Carlisle as they watched everything unfold the way it was. I found myself wishing that I could find my mate. But who was to say I wouldn't meet her when I went elsewhere. I wasn't sure that I would be staying with Carlisle and Esme right now. They would probably feel responsible for Edward and Alice and insist that they stay and begin working toward their redemption.

Peter and Char walked over to where I was standing and just stood with me for a moment. "Major, I guess it's just the three of us again."

"I guess so, Peter. I guess so."

"What are you going to do?"

"I was thinking some time in Texas sounded pretty good. Maybe just run a while and see where I end up. I don't know yet."

"Jasper." Bella's voice was moving closer to me. "Would you come to Volterra? Visit with me for a bit? Help Rosalie and Emmett settle in?"

"I never could refuse you, sis. I think I could do that. Would it be alright to bring Peter and Charlotte along?"

"I think we could handle that. But he needs to remember to be careful who he pulls pranks on around there. The kings would not take kindly to his style of humor." She had looked straight at Pete at that point.

"Who me?" Peter asked, a look of innocence on his face. I knew that look. It was always intended to put someone at ease until he could pull a prank on them.

Suddenly, his head flew forward as two hands had slapped him hard in the back of the head. "Owww! What was that for?"

"Because both your wife and I know that look. You will not prank anyone while we are in Volterra. Am I understood, Captain?"

Peter snapped to attention at my tone. He had always responded well to orders. And while I knew it would drive him crazy not to prank anyone while we were there, (not like he wasn't already crazy but you know what I mean) he would obey my order. "Yes, sir!"

Emmett and Rosalie went to their room and packed quickly, returning in just moments. I had packed a few days ago, after finding out about Alice and Edward. I had gotten divorce papers filed and packed, planning on heading for Texas for at least a little while.

Then, Peter and Charlotte had shown up saying that he had been told he needed to be here. I didn't understand it then and even less now. But I know better than to question his 'knower'. It's never been wrong before.

But was it right this time? We would have to wait and see. I could only hope this wouldn't turn out to be a mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I'm so glad that I found Jasper. I've missed him so over the years. I can't believe he's been through so much. If I could I would cry for him. But the look on his face when he knew that I'd seen what he'd been through, that told me that he regretted very little of what he'd been through before I found him again.

I could see that he'd missed me too. That was why I invited him to Volterra. I wanted us to have a chance to catch up on what had happened to each of us over the years. Plus trying to get my mate and my new sister settled would be much easier for everybody with them having a familiar face around.

What bothered me is the fact that my brother, the man I had trusted with my life and everything I held dear, was now known as the God of War. I couldn't believe it. Is that what that vicious, vindictive whore that called herself Maria had made him? That couldn't be my brother. It had to be someone else that people were applying that name to. My brother can't be the God of War. It's not possible.

"Lady?" Jane asked. I had stepped outside to think about things. And had only succeeded in confusing myself more.

"Yes, Jane?"

"The others asked me to let you know that they will be ready to leave at your word. They seem rather eager to get back to Volterra."

"I'm sure that Felix is more than eager to show his new mate around her new home and introduce her to the Kings. I doubt that my brother is all that eager to get there. I am more than a little sure that he has no true desire to return to Volterra with us."

"I believe I can understand his reluctance. So many who have been 'invited' to Volterra never left."

"Well, that is usually their own fault. Is it not?"

"True. They decide to attempt to destroy the Kings and fail miserably."

"My brother has no desire to destroy the Kings unless they should attempt to destroy him first."

"Have you read this in him, Lady?"

"No. But I know my brother well enough to know that that is truth."

"Why do you think your brother agreed to come to Volterra?"

"In order to help Rosalie and Emmett settle into their new home would be my guess. After all, they have been his siblings for many years." I sighed. "Some things are just so confusing."

"Like what?"

"My brother being the God of War? How could that be? I know him. He can't possibly be the one responsible for all the things attributed to that name. And if he is, I will hunt down the bitch that turned him into that and destroy her slowly and painfully. Nothing less than what she deserves." I shrugged. "The Kings would be pleased to be rid of that odious, evil bitch."

"If I knew which odious, evil bitch you speak of, I might be able to agree with you."

"Maria. She has been a thorn in their sides for decades. If not centuries. Maybe I should go and remove her from existence just on the principle that she messed with my brother."

Jane looked up at me. "If you should decide that she needs to be dealt with, may I go with you, Lady?"

I smiled at Jane. She has always been the most respectful of the guards. Even Alec is nowhere near as respectful as his sister. "I would be honored to have you with me, Jane. You are good company."

"Thank you, Lady. I do try."

"You do well, Jane."

Jane nodded and stepped back inside. I don't know what was said but within moments Jasper walked outside and stood beside me in silence for a moment before turning to me. "I go with you to Volterra only in a small part to make sure that Emmett and Rosalie get settled in properly. The rest of it is all for you, Bells. Only you." He sighed. "I've missed you so much that my heart breaks everyday that your memory crosses my mind and that's every single day. Several times a day. I was in our home town about 70 years ago. I saw the missing posters that had been put up when you disappeared. I felt like I was freezing inside when I realized that you had disappeared like that. I found a couple of old timers that had known our family. They told me that the Applegates had gone over to check on you that day and found the letter explaining that I was missing and presumed dead. They searched for you for days but never found you. Mrs. Applegate was so heart-broken that they sold the house and moved away from town. I found out that she died not long after you disappeared. I wanted to cry for you."

"I remember reading that letter. My entire world just crashed around my ears as I wanted to scream. It wasn't fair. You were all I had left and then you were gone. I told you that you would die out there. I told you." The tears that would never fall from my eyes were evident in my voice. "You promised we'd see each other again. You promised. And you never came back."

I bowed my head and ran from my brother. I just didn't suspect that he would follow me. But he did. He followed and stayed close. He wasn't letting me run from this. He waited until I stopped running on my own before attempting to approach me again. "Bells. Please don't do this. Please don't shut me out. Yell at me. Hit me. Something. Anything. I hate how much I've hurt you. You don't understand how long it took me to get my memories back."

I had seen it. "75 years," I whispered softly.

"What?"

"I saw it when I took your hand in there. It took you 75 years to regain your memories. For that long you wouldn't have known me even if I had walked up to you and looked you square in the eye. You-you had forgotten me," I sobbed. I couldn't help it. I couldn't believe that he had forgotten me. I was broken now. Totally broken.

I collapsed to the ground. I just couldn't deal with it right now. I had never forgotten him. Or his promise. But for 75 years, he had totally forgotten me. As if I had never existed.

Aro and Jane had both told me that, in addition to me not making a sound during my change, when I woke up, it was as if nothing had happened. All my memories had been fully intact and I had forgotten nothing.

He stepped closer and knelt beside me. "I wish I had listened to you that day. Your instincts never steered you wrong." He touched my shoulder and I bowed my head further. I felt ashamed that I had just let him walk away from me when I had so desperately needed my big brother. I had never told him that a boy in my class had said that he liked me and he wanted me to be his girlfriend. I had never had the chance.

The next thing I knew, I heard feet running toward us. The weight behind them told me that it had to be Emmett. My mate must have felt my distress and come to see what was going on.

I felt him throw himself to the ground next to me and tried to keep my face turned from him. "What did you do to her?"

"He did nothing wrong," I spoke up before Jasper had the chance. I had to make sure that Emmett understood that Jasper hadn't done anything wrong. At least not intentionally. He had had no clue that he would not come back from this one. He had no clue that Maria would find him and decide that she was going to change him. "At least not on purpose. I promise, Emmett. He didn't do anything to me. Not on purpose. He wasn't trying to hurt me."

"What happened?" Emmett asked gently.

"I realized that he had forgotten me for 75 years. The change robbed him of his memories of me and that bothered me more than I realized when I saw it in his head when I took his hand inside." I still wasn't actually looking at Emmett but I wasn't looking at Jasper either.

"Bella, I would have never chosen to forget you. I hope you know that," he begged.

"I know that, Jasper. I know that. But the fact is that for 75 years, you did forget me. Although you tried to find out anything you could about your past, I wasn't there. I wasn't there to help you regain your memories. I wasn't able to help you find yourself."

"Bella, had you been there, what would you have been able to do to help me? Maria wouldn't have let you anywhere near me. Especially not if she thought you would be able to restore my memories to me. She constantly taunted me with the fact that I remembered nothing at all about my past. She even took me into our home town several times. Not that she told me that that was our home town even once. Leastwise not until it was too late." He hung his head. "She told me about that after they had destroyed the town and slaughtered everyone in it. I don't even know how she found out that that was our town. I hadn't remembered the town or any of the people in it. But some of those memories started filtering back after that." He raised his eyes to look into mine. I couldn't look away. Even with his eyes being the gold of an animal drinker, I could still see my brother in those eyes. The man who had held me when I cried after our parents died. The one who had taught me to ride a horse. Had taught me to defend myself. Had taught me things that our parents had forbidden me to learn, all the while laughing with me about it and warning me that I could never tell our parents about the fact that he had taught me anyway. I could still see his eyes in that Whitlock blue. "You were the first memory that broke through to me. I remember sobbing uncontrollably when I saw your face in my memory for the first time. I had picked up one of the history books in the old library from our home town and, when I opened it to find one of the lost posters from when you had gone missing, the memories of you flooded my mind and I hit my knees with the shock and pain. Maria found me there and when I explained what had happened, she stood there laughing at me. Just laughing at me."

I growled low in my throat. "I should go down there and tear that evil, hideous bitch apart and burn her one piece at a time. The kings would not fault me for that."

"In fact, Lady, they would probably reward you for that." Felix's voice was quiet and respectful. He knew what kind of a moment we were having and had decided to put his usual teasing aside for now.

I looked up at him. "Thank you, Felix. I believe that we will be ready to leave soon. I think we've done what we came to do. I'm certain that Carlisle will keep Alice and Edward under control. He has never gone back on his word."

He nodded. "My mate is just finishing her packing for what she may need until she can take a shopping trip. She has decided that she is far more interested in getting out of here than in packing everything she owns." He looked at me. "She told me that she hopes you harbor no ill-will toward her, Lady. She attacked because she thought you were a threat to their way of life and she was determined to defend it at all costs. Plus she had been with your mate for years and was afraid of being alone if he left her."

I smiled up at him. "And then she found you. Her true mate. All in all, a very productive trip this time. I have my mate and my brother. You found your mate and now we can get back to our lives and help them settle in as well."

I went to climb to my feet only to find Jasper on his first and both he and Felix holding out a hand to help like Old World gentlemen. Of course, Emmett was already on his feet and held out both hands. I chose my mate's hands. Once on my feet, I looked at both Jasper and Felix.

"You made the proper choice, Bells," Jasper said quietly, reaching out to brush some hair back from my face.

Felix nodded. "Absolutely. As your mate, it is his right and duty to assist you should you need it."

"Thank you both for the offer. I appreciate it." I hugged Jasper and was impressed when Emmett didn't growl at him.

"I can't growl at Jasper," Emmett admitted, shrugging. "He's your brother before he was mine. He is part of your human family. That means a lot to me."

I walked back over to Emmett and wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggling in close to his chest. I had come home.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do not forget, Carlisle. We will be watching and, if Edward or Alice leaves the family for any reason at all, we will hunt them down and destroy them. They must stay with you if they wish to preserve their lives."

"Rosalie, you can't just leave me here!" Alice cried. She would miss having Rosalie around to shop with but there was no justification for the blonde to stay here. She was going to be with her true mate just as Emmett would be with me. Rosalie would be happy with Felix. He would do whatever it took to make her happy. I knew that just like I knew that Emmett would make me happy.

"I can't stay. Not without Felix. And Emmett won't be here. He'll be with his mate. The Lady has seen that you and Edward are mates. You make a good match for each other. Between you seeing the future and his mind reading, I always thought that you two would be a far better match for each other than you being with Jasper. And this way, Edward isn't alone."

Rosalie was ready. She hadn't even packed more than two suitcases. Felix had already told her that whatever she wanted, needed or even suspected she might need would be provided for her once they arrived in Volterra. He wasn't wrong. The kings were very generous to those of us who lived in the citadel. We were free to come and go as we so chose. So long as we returned. Of course, I had never thought of leaving permanently. At least not often.

I thought Rose would be quite happy in Volterra. She would be treated well by the kings so long as she behaved herself. And I could tell that she was quite capable of that. She would love some of the balls that the kings held. It would be a magnificent reason for her to buy beautiful new dresses and shoes and to dress up and allow Felix to show her off. And knowing Felix, he would thoroughly enjoy having her on his arm for each and every one of those balls. He would consider it a mark of honor to have such a beautiful creature on his arm as he walked into the ball.

Of course, I could just picture how handsome Emmett would look, all dressed up to attend the ball with me. He would go to all of them just to see me in all my glory. And I never missed a ball. The kings always had someone for me to meet.

I smiled. Now they would have to stop their matchmaking ways. Now that I have a mate. They couldn't try to interfere with that. It wouldn't be proper.

"Come along, Rosalie. We have a plane to catch," I called. Jane was standing on one side of me and Emmett was on the other. Felix was waiting for her with his hand out to take hers.

She immediately stepped up to Carlisle. "Thank you for bringing me to this life and making it possible for me to meet my mate. I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you over the years."

"I understand." Carlisle's simple statement rang so true. He did understand. That was just the type of man he was.

She stepped on over to Esme. "You've been a wonderful mother to me, Esme. Thank you so much." She hugged the other woman and then stepped to Felix's side as she took his hand. "I'm ready, Lady." She was incredible. She took to calling me Lady as quickly as Jane had. Absolutely magnificent.

Settling in on the plane once we had arrived at the airport, I spoke to Rosalie. "Rosalie, you have a choice to make once we arrive in Volterra. You may continue to feed from animals or you can return to the original diet of vampires. I will tell you that we have noticed that feeding from animals does not leave you as strong as feeding from humans. But it is your choice."

"I will think about it. That's a decision that is not to be made lightly. And I think that since everyone, or nearly everyone around me will be feeding from humans, it might make it a little more difficult if I feed from animals."

"That is an intelligent answer. Good job, Rosalie."

"You may call me Rose, Lady."

"And you may call me Bella, Rose. I also wanted to say thank you for having the presence of mind to bring Emmett to Carlisle to be changed when you found him being mauled by the bear. You saved me from an eternity of loneliness. Thank you. And thank you for keeping him safe for me all this time."

"Sometimes it was a bit difficult. He was always getting into trouble when he was still a newborn." She giggled. "Sometimes, he still seems to enjoy getting into trouble."

I giggled too. I'd seen her memories of some of the crazy things Emmett liked to do. Emmett just looked at me with a sheepish grin. Rose just shook her head and laughed. Felix took her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. Emmett simply leaned in and kissed my cheek. Jasper was sitting close by and smiled as if glad to see me so happy.

"I am glad to see you happy. I'm just glad to be around my baby sis again. I've missed you since the memories started flooding back to me. It hasn't been easy. I've felt the urge to just give up and give in to the loneliness. I don't know that I'll ever find my mate but, now that I know you're alive, I can continue to look." Jasper's quietly spoken words meant a lot to me. I had missed my brother and now that I had him back, I would make sure to never lose him again. I couldn't go through that again. And now, it would most likely kill me to lose him again.

I just smiled at him, knowing that if I were capable of it I would be in tears and it would be a long time before I could calm down enough to speak properly again. Emmett wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I just collapsed against him allowing him the chance to comfort me. I wasn't sure if it would work but I was going to let him try.

"Emmett, I give you only this. If you ever hurt my little sister, they won't be able to even find your ashes by the time I'm finished with you."

"I would welcome my end if I ever hurt Bella. She is the most precious thing in my life. I would never want to lose her. Rose, you were everything to me before meeting Bella. You are still very important to me. But Bella is so much more. I feel so alive with her."

"I understand, Emmett. I feel the same with Felix. Almost as if everything I've been through in life and since I was turned was worth it. That it all led to this. I'm grateful for the time we had together. You were a lot of fun. But now, I don't know what I would do without Felix."

"I feel the same, my beautiful Rose." Felix leaned in and kissed Rose making me feel like I was intruding on a very private moment.

"Jasper, are you going to be okay in the middle of Volterra?"

Rose's question drew my attention. I hadn't even thought of what Jasper would go through when the kings and all fed. The humans would probably be terrified beyond belief at being attacked by those of us that consumed human blood.

"Oh Jasper! I'm so sorry. I hadn't even thought about what your gift would put you through in Volterra. I'm so sorry!"

"Bells, don't do this. I'll be fine. On days when Heidi brings in the tours, I'll leave the citadel for the duration. I'll probably go for a day or two and then come back after the emotional debris clears out." He moved out of his seat and moved into the seat on my other side. He pulled at me for a moment until I left Emmett's arms and turned to him. "I will be just fine, sis. I promise. I don't expect you to change your diet because of me."

"Jasper, I should have thought about what this would do to you with your gift. Please forgive me for being so thoughtless."

"Bells, believe me when I say this. You have done nothing wrong. I will be just fine. As Rose will tell you most of the times the Cullens believed I slipped up, it was all a load of bull to make the others think I was the weakest link. Since I left Peter and Charlotte and struck out on my own, I have not touched one drop of human blood."

"He's right, little sister. He hasn't had a drop of human blood since he left us after leaving Maria." Peter was trying to reassure me that my brother was right and that he would do just fine in Volterra.

Of course, I believed Jasper when he said he'd be fine. But I still felt damn guilty for not thinking about what his gift would put him through if he decided to stick with the animal diet. I thought it would be torture for him to continue on that diet with his gift in the middle of a city populated with human-drinking vampires.

I thought of something suddenly. "Emmett, what about you? Are you going to continue the animal diet or are you going to switch?"

"I've been thinking about that, Bella. I'm just not sure yet. Since I was turned I've only ever had human blood twice. I've had two singers since I was turned. I drained them both. I felt stronger and more in control of my thirst afterwards but I did feel guilty about it. I felt like I had let Carlisle, Esme and Rose down."

"You never thought about letting Edward down?"

"Edward was always so stuck on himself that he thought everything was supposed to be about him all the time. I refused to worry about letting Edward down. If he couldn't forgive anyone else for slips like that, then why should I worry about his opinion when I knew he had gone out on his own away from Carlisle and had been drinking humans during that time." Emmett shook his head. "His opinion didn't matter to me then and it matters even less now. Especially after the way he treated you at the house."

"Emmett, know that I can defend myself against most everything that can be thrown at me." I looked at Jane. "Would you like to explain me to Emmett, Jane? I'm sure he would like to understand why he need not worry about me being able to defend myself."

"The Lady is a shield. She can house herself and anyone she so chooses in a shield that is impenetrable by any talent. Even Aro can not break through if she does not wish it." Jane giggled. "I have watched her practice it with several different gifted members of the guard and they have all met with failure. I could not even break through when she was but a human when we first found her."

"When did you first meet my sister, Jane?"

"It was many years ago. Aro, Alec, Felix, Demetri and myself were running through the area of Texas that your family used to call home. We found her collapsed of exhaustion and exposure in the desert area. Aro took her hand and heard nothing. He asked me to try using my talent and no response from her. Same with Alec. Demetri even admitted that he couldn't track her because her scent kept changing." Jane looked at me with pride. She had always loved watching me work. Even before we knew what I could do.

"It isn't that I thought you couldn't defend yourself, Bella. I despised the disrespectful way he spoke to you as if you should obey him just because he was male and you were female. I know that he was raised better than that. There was no reason for him to be that way."

"Thank you, Emmett. I appreciate that."

"Emmett has always been a gentleman, first and foremost," Rose stated. She was obviously proud of him. And she had every right to be.

"And Rose may not be 100% lady but she is when and where it counts," Emmett beamed. "And I love the fact that she stood up to me and never let me get away with stuff when she knew I was in the wrong. You have your hands full with her, Felix."

"You too, Emmett. The Lady doesn't brook with any shenanigans. Don't try to pull one over on her. It won't happen."

"I don't intend to. She means far too much to me to do something so cruel." He looked at me and then looked back at Felix. "Besides, Jasper's already given me the warning about hurting his sister. I don't dare upset the God of War."

"I hate that nickname!" I hissed. "Those who place it on my brother's shoulders don't know him the way I do. I know that the change does things to a person but it does NOT change who they are at heart. On the most fundamental level."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'll never call him that again. Besides, I always thought that was a rather harsh judgment of a man when people don't know him the way I do. I know that while he can be quite fierce defending those he considers his own, he's also a very caring soul that takes very good care of the people he cares about."

"He always took good care of me when we were younger. When we lost our parents, I thought someone would try to take me away from him." I bowed my head feeling the heartbreak of having lost our parents all over again. All the times that Jasper had held me in the night when I woke up from nightmares about that time. When I would break down crying while fixing one of their favorite dishes and he would have to calm me down and help me finish the meal.

"Bella, sis, don't think about those days. They're far behind us. All in the past. You built that into a strength that has given you a backbone of solid steel." Jasper brushed one hand carefully through my hair like he always used to when we were younger. "You have become quite the woman. I'm proud to call you my sister."

I was torn between leaning into Emmett and leaning into the brother I had missed so much. I gave in and leaned on Jasper. I had all of eternity with Emmett. I would be leaning on him quite a bit after Jasper decided that it was time to leave Volterra. I knew that the Volturi would never let me leave for good. These short trips were all they would allow me.

Emmett would quickly learn to hate Volterra and the kings for their cruelty in keeping me a secret from so much of our world. It wasn't fair. And I wanted so desperately to find a way to be able to come and go from the citadel as I pleased. Not to have to wait on them to need me for something. I could only hope that he wouldn't eventually grow to hate me as well.

That thought terrified me. That the man I would give my life for could possibly grow to hate me as much as I hate the kings at times. Of course, Aro and his brothers would never know just how much I hate them at times because they won't let me out more often. I think they're afraid that I'll leave and never come back.

I have to admit, that thought is highly tempting at times. To just run and not look back. Of course it would be easier if they didn't always send so many of the upper echelon of the guard with me. As if I couldn't defend myself. They should know better.

Maybe I could convince Aro to let me go out a little more often. Build up to longer trips away. That way, eventually, Emmett and I could take an occasional vacation and have time just to ourselves. It would be nice. I would find it much easier to return to the citadel if they would let me have a bit more freedom. We'll see what I can work out when I get back.


End file.
